


双鬼王纯净粮仓

by cherryblosstomb



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 朱一龙水仙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblosstomb/pseuds/cherryblosstomb





	双鬼王纯净粮仓

* 就是净化了一下搜索结果，以免看到辣眼睛的东西。
  

* 因为ao3的tag不分正逆，不吃逆向请自行注意作者的标注。
  

* 一号二号分别使用了出现频率较高的两个tag，如果作者未使用这两个或许会漏掉，两个搜索结果可能有重叠。
  

* 可以直接收藏下面两个链接的页面，会比点/搜tag再去过滤方便一丢丢。

[双鬼王纯净粮仓一号](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=24845265&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=25270725&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=25789704&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=26397362&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sh%C4%9Bn+W%C4%93i*s*Y%C3%A8+Z%C5%ABn)

[双鬼王纯净粮仓二号](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=24845265&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Gu%C7%90+Mi%C3%A0n*s*Sh%C4%9Bn+W%C4%93i)


End file.
